Two Big Guys
by CloudFairFF7
Summary: Cloud goes to SOLDIER and ends up living with Sephiroth and Zack. who are both over 6 feet. zack X cloud and some seph x reno
1. Chapter 1 Zack

Two Big Guys

by: Riku-kun and Sora-kun

i own squat ,sadly or else when zack went bai-bai cloud would have gave him his.... his....his..........LAST KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(

anywho........

**_TWO BIG GUYS _**

It was a monday morning. The Birds were singing, the sky was full of white puffy clouds, and Cloud Stirfe was on a bus to Midgar sitting next to a window with dead bugs. He was being sent to SOLIDER . it was his own choice, a very dumb idiotic choice that to any person would see that evidently it was gonna be hell. But he wanted nothing more but to show that he was Strong. after what happened to Tifa and after he promised to protect her, he was just gonna have to put up with it. The bus came to a slow stop as the bus driver opened the bus door. Just as expected, as soon as the bus left, the bulling came. Cloud can't help the fact that he's 5'3.

"Hey small fry" one of the guys said

"hows it goin' pip squeak" another said making the whole group laugh even though it wasn't funny

" whats up small dick" cloud repiled making there grins wipe off there faces.

"w-what did you just say?"

"Well, i thought that it was evident that a low life like you would know what i said. how vulgar you people are I COULDN'T help but think that way. Also by the way you use your words so incoherently.i didn't mean to make you sputter. let me guess this is the advent of a fight isn't it?"

"look I have no idea 'bout what the hell you just said but your goin' down you little-"

"ah- hm!" The group turned to see a solider 1st let me repeat 1st class!, stand behind them.

"um sir I-I-I" the bully said

"um I-I-I what fool I-I-I what?"

"I-I never mind sir."

"um not never mind did i just see you bulling another cadet on your first day?" the black haired man questioned

"uh nah i was just-"

"first of all you don't speak to me with slang got it no nahs no dudes no mans no shit like that got it?"

"yes sir"

"now get the hell out of my face"

Cloud watched the bully and his little friends leave the front grounds. He has to admit the guys hot. He'll never say that out loud though. ' should i leave? no wait he looks like hes about to say something' "Hey don't pay any attion to those guys people can be real big its when they get any type of solider uniform. That's why its kinda nice to be 1st class you can control the whole program if you wanted to." the small boy stood still, 'why is being so nice?' " hell-ooooooo? cadet? you there? i didn't scare ya' did I?

"huh no I- no! i take that back i didn mean to say huh and didnt you just use slang? i mean i dont wanna- I mean want to-" he was stoped by the mans finger

" clam down I'm not hard ass i just don't like seeing people getting made fun of, am Zack , Zack fair"

"C-Cloud Strife leuteniet Fair sir."

" hey why so formal huh spiky? chilliax ,your way to tense that gonna mess up your pretty little face ya' know" he put his arm around cloud and started to walk

"um sorry' cloud put his head down with a light blush.

'he's cute' zack thought as they entered the building.

--

Zack woke up with the loud ringing of his alarm clock. ' you remind me of my mother' he thought with a smile. He always like thinking about his mom, it made him feel safe. even when it was about loud, obnoxious alarm clocks. He slipped on his slippers and walked out his bedroom door. The half awake boy saw a flash of yellow going from the living room to the next room and knowing Zack he had to find out what on gaia it was. Zack walked out ignoring the fact that he was shirtless out towards the seating room. there standing was that cute little blond from yesterday. Wait, what was cho- cutie doing in Zack's home, apartment, thing?

"Zack! would you please go and put some type of shirt on!" an annoyed looking silvered haired man said

Zack getting his cool back relaxed ' alright Zack time to work!' " but sephiroth with this little cutie around i highly doubt ill be wearing clothing for long!" Sephiroth just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "So where are you gonna sleep tonight hm?"

"Depends whats your size?" it took a while for Zack to get it but trust me, he got it.

"Och! was the that an insult or an invite?"

"A little of both"

"this is gonna be hell." Sephiroth said passing the flirting teens.

(a/n did i do a good job? i hope clouds emo enough for you guys. guh am so nervous i never wrote a zackXcloud fanfic before! pleas review or else i wont know if at least one person likes it and stop writing)

**_Zack and cloud short_**

Zack ran up the steps to his little blonds apartment. 'today was gonna be the day!' he thought swinging the front door to the apartment (using the key Cloud gave him for whenever Zack felt like coming over.)

"hm uh Zack ,hey!" The man spicked up the blond and almost threw the poor boy in the air.

"babe!!!!!! i gotta ask ya' something."

"What ?"

"can i get 20 bucks?"

"what?" in a more I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass kinda voice

"yup!! please!!!"

"no"

"oh come on"

"no!!!" he stormed away towards the bathroom ' i can't believe i thought he was gonna ask me to marry him1 dated him since the 7th damn grade and this what i- huh?' in font of the medicine cabinet was a ring on a long piece of yarn with a note, Cloud to ring off the yarn and read the note:

_Would you marry me, Cloud?_

_-Zack Fair_


	2. Chapter 2 teens act like tots

a/n: I am sooooooooooooo sorry!!! I got braces on Thursday and i all most kicked one of the ladies that was helping. I tried my hardest to type but it hurt to much so i just stopped. Ive been watching Kyo Kara Maoh! this whole time. gomen! i can't watch that show in dub it sound wired to me. Now Fruits Baskets and Ouran HSHC that's fine but KKM ,nope. ps. i got red braces. Pss. i wanted red and black but they didn't have any black. psss. for KKM watchers yuuram forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! zutto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Two Big Guys**

**Chapter two: Teens act like Tots**

**Cloud's POV**

I woke up at 4:00am for our morning runs. I honestly don't see how Zack can be so happy so early in the kinda wired having friends when i've only been here for two days. Zack says I need to stop being so emo and talk to people. He says that anyone would want to be my friend. Guess he already forgot my frist day here. Zack also says that with someone which such a cute face I have really deep voice. Damn Zack, he's such a filrt. Anyway, i met one of Zack's turk friends Reno. The only thing i have to say is HE IS AN ASSHOLE. Speaking of the devil.

"Hell there Cloudy-kins" he sat next to me with that dumb girn on his face.

"Reno"

"so, whats gonna happen' between you and Zack?"

"nothing were just friends"

"Oh don't act all 'I-Don't-Think-He's-hot' on me."

"W-What are you talking about?" damn it Cloud Strife stop your blushing!

"Aww! Cloud your blushing!"

"Shut up I am not!"

"Aww look at the cute little face!"

"Gahh!!" I got up in a hurry and walked past Zack's home office , then Sephiroth's home office and then finally to my room. At least what i thought was my room. ' Why does it smell so good in her- .gaia.'

"hm? hey Cloudy-kins!" wow that smile-focus damn you!

"Oh Zack, and why does every keep calling me that!"

" 'Cause your cute." Zack said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I swear am starting to think people like seeing me blush.

"Shut up I am not!" i many times have i said that today?

" Ok,ok come sit."

I never would think of Zack as a neat person , but really this rooms super clean. He has a lot of roses by his bed. On the walls there some My Chemical Romance , Veltpunch, The Stand up and Utada Hikaru posters. He has a red and black rug too. 'So he likes the same music as me, and my favorite colors. Talk about fate.' We talked for a few hours. Most of the subjects where about the school we have here in SOILDER. Also we talked about other things like what we like in a person or what gender were into......... lets just say today was the happiest day of this young mentally disturbed teenagers life.

The next day i woke up in a completely different setting, I was in a really warm bed, the room smelled like cinnamon,Zack's arms where warped around me- wait huh? DID WE DO IT! oh please oh please tell me we did! Wait, that would mean i was drunk i wont remember anything. But then again it could have been so mind blowing tha i forgot. Thens theres the Truth and we never did it since were still wearing clothing. "hm Cloud?" looked up from where I was laying. "Guess we fell asleep huh?" I nodded my head "don't nod your hair tickles". I laughed and looked around for the clock. '11:00am;shit!' i was about to get up until Zack pulled me back down. "Its free day remember?" I looked at him confused 'how the hell did he- "know you thought you were late i figured the way you shot up you either really had to pee or you thought you where late." 'w-what the hell! how did he- "finish what you where 'thinking' its because your thinking out loud." I blushed and snuggled up a bit closer. "Ya know Cloud if Seph were to walk in here he'd think the wrong idea." i mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't care I want more sleep' and i now he heard me, but the teme picked me up and put me on floor. "Now will you get up?"

"Teme"

* * *

I walked over to the couch and but my phone next to me. That was until Reno sent me a text:

_if you wanna know how to make Zack drool over you come to the turk side of shinra and come to a room that says LIFES246 on the door._

I got up unsure of myself and went to the other side of the building. After going down what seemed like a never ending hallway i stood in front the black,wide door.

_Once you get there just walk the hell in its always open._

The door had a large creek. Like the ones from the horror movies. 'thank good i brought one of my guns.'

_then your going to be jumped on ^_^_

_

* * *

_

I woke up with a pounding head ache. It took me a while but then i noticed there was a slight wind on my legs. huh? I got up and went to the mirror to see- .. He put me in a skirt, a black one, i had a red t-shirt and white cross belts. (a/n: think of leon). I gotta admit i look kinda hot. Also since i did have pretty girly non-hairy legs it worked out just fine. Oh and my hair was down and i had black bow in it. I kinda like it- no! this is bad I may be gay but i am not a cross dresser! As soon as i walked out of the room there stood Zack. That damn Reno took me back to my own room. He just stood there staring at me for a while then he started to talk: "you look hot" and then walked away.

this has been the longest most embarssing day of my life. Reno is supose to be a teenager, so why in the hell does he act like such a little kid!!??

a/n: reviews make me happy. If I don't get em' then i won't write 'cause'll think no one likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

I will be updating this story next month. I've been busy and now I am moving so no worries. ^.^


End file.
